Nick Nack...Padfoot Whack?!
by Baka Kitsune
Summary: The parody of "Nick Nack Paddywack"! Starring Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore with guest appearances by Snape and a hen!


This old Albus, he played one,  
He played nick nack on my drum (Albus: *sitting at drumset jamming*)  
With a nick nack Padfoot whack, (Remus: *whacks Sirius on the head*)  
Give a dog a bone; (Sirius: *rubs his head, a bone gets thrown at him*)  
This old Albus came rolling home.(Albus: *rolls down the street stuffed in a garbage can* WHEEE!!)  
  
This old Albus, he played two,  
He played nick nack on my shoe, (Albus: *knocks on Remus' shoe*)  
With a nick nack Padfoot whack,(Remus: *Whacks Sirius with a big stick*)  
Give a dog a bone;(Sirius: OW!....*a bone get thrown at him, narrowly missing his head*)  
This old Albus came rolling home.(Albus: *rolls down the street stuffed in an oil drum* WHEEEE!!!!!)  
  
This old Albus, he played three,  
He played nick nack on my tree,(Albus: *knocks on the Whomping Willow*)  
With a nick nack Padfoot whack,(Remus:*plays Sirius' head like a bongo*)  
Give a dog a bone;(Sirius: Remus! Quit..OW! *a bone hits him in the face*)  
This old Albus came rolling home.(Albus: *his head is inside of a bowling ball and it rolls by a confused Sirius and Remus*)  
  
This old Albus, he played four,  
He played nick nack on my door,(Albus: *knocks on Severus' door, giggles, then runs off*)  
With a nick nack Padfoot whack,(Severus: *storms out and whacks Sirius, then goes back in*)  
Give a dog a bone;(Sirius: Ow...I'll show him..*picks up a bone to throw, but another one directs itself to hit him in the face*)  
This old Albus came rolling home.(Albus: *rolls down a hill* WHEEE!!! OW! OW! JAGGED ROCKS! OH MY!)  
  
This old Albus, he played five,  
He played nick nack, on my hive,(Albus: *chucks a rock at a bee hive*)  
With a nick nack Padfoot whack,(Remus: *also chucks a rock, but it whacks Sirius instead*)  
Give a dog a bone;(Sirius: OW!....OW!!!*gets hit in the back with a bone*)  
This old Albus came rolling home.(Albus: *rolls along, stuffed inside a massive tire* WHEEE!!...ugh..I'm nautius..)  
  
This old Albus, he played six,  
He played nick nack on my sticks,(Albus: *juggles some sticks*)  
With a nick nack Padfoot whack,(Remus: *whacks Sirius with a stick*)  
Give a dog a bone;(Sirius: OW! Why does everyone keep...OW!!!! *keels over as a bone hits him in the groin*)  
This old Albus came rolling home.(Albus: *does cartwheels down the street*)  
  
This old Albus, he played seven,  
He played nick nack down in Devon,(Albus: *looks at a map, really confused* Devon?)  
With a nick nack Padfoot whack,(Remus: No, I'm Remus...and This is Sirius!*Whacks Sirius for not introducing himself*)  
Give a dog a bone;(Sirius: OW!...*dodges a bone and it hits Remus*)  
This old Albus came rolling home.(Albus: *becomes a white bumblebee and does little loops*)  
  
This old Albus, he played eight,  
He played nick nack on my gate,(Albus: *swings a creeky gate*)  
With a nick nack Padfoot whack,(Remus: Ow! That's hurting my ears! *whacks Sirius*)  
Give a dog a bone;(Sirius: What was THAT for?! *dodges another bone which hits Remus in the face*)  
This old Albus came rolling home.(Albus: *rolls down the street in an offical American Galdiators ball cage thng*)  
  
This old Albus, he played nine,  
He played nick nack on my line,(Albus: *cuts some fishing line*)  
With a nick nack Padfoot whack,(Remus: Guess we can't fish anymore...*makes a whack for Sirius*)  
Give a dog a bone;(Sirius: *sidesteps and Remus falls off the dock, and then is beaned with a bone*)  
This old Albus came rolling home.(Albus: *transfigures himself into a hamster and rolls around in a hamster ball*)  
  
This old Albus, he played ten,  
He played nick nack on my hen,(Albus: *runs around like an idiot with a hen under his arm*)  
With a nick nack Padfoot whack,(Remus: Hey! That's my dinner! *whacks Sirius to get it*)  
Give a dog a bone;(Sirius: *grabs a bone and hits Remus over the head* QUIT WHACKING ME!)  
This old Albus came rolling home. (Albus: *rolled up in a carpet being pushed off a cliff by Sirius and Remus* Boys? Where are you taking me?  
  
  
--THE END--  
  
A Note from Baka Kitsune:  
Yay! Done! Puzzaz!...Oh, and MORE FRUITCAKE FICS ARE ON THE WAY! 


End file.
